powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marina Eastwind
"HEARTFELT HEALER! BLUE HEALING RANGER!" Marina Serena Eastwind is the Blue Ranger, with powers based on the Unicorn. Biography Marina was originally born in Mexico. She didn't have that many friends growing up, but she had her twin brother, Liam. The Eastwind twins were inseparable... as kids. However, in the last few years, Liam had become most distant to everybody, even his beloved sister. For some reason, a wall was built between them. It came to a boil one day when the two fought angrily before storming off to their rooms. That night, their house burned down, killing their parents. Marina escaped, almost unscathed. Liam utterly disappeared. Marina ended up in the care of George and Alan but continued to search for her brother. Three months later, she and George stopped at a cafe. There she discovered James working on his music. She was a little weirded out when he produced a keyboard from nowhere and started playing it, and became hostile after he called her his dear friend and told her to relax with him instead of going with George. She stormed out in a huff, but later felt guilty and decided to bake him apology cookies. While they were in the oven, Marina's kitten PJ swiped her knitting. She gave chase, finally catching up to a very scared kitten in the graveyard. The zombies began to rise around them, and after considering her options for a second, Marina stuffed the cat down her shirt and attacked with her knitting needles. She was certain she would die but wanted to go down fighting. An unfamiliar woman—Ashley Jones—arrived in the middle of the fight, and offered her a blue gemstone, saying it would help. James arrived too, and promptly hid in a tree, while another girl named Karen pitched in to help. Afterward, Marina broke down. Ashley took everyone—including new arrival Chikato—back to her mansion for medical treatment and an explanation. With the others, Marina focused on her gemstone, discovering her unicorn—and a bite mark on her arm. She tried to slip out, but on Ashley's prodding showed her the mark. She thought she was going to die, but Ashley cured her with a spell. She headed to a bathroom to deal with the rest of her injuries. Emerging, she had another argument with James but managed to get out an apology. Realizing that she'd have to explain herself (and her current state of near-undress, thanks to the zombies) to George and Alan, she borrowed some clothes from elsewhere in the mansion and went home. She told them she fell in a ditch. The next morning, she woke up to hear them arguing. They didn't believe her story, but George wanted to leave her be since they were just gaining her trust, while Alan was worried. They'd gotten tickets to a magic show, and as they'd hoped, she went with them. There she spotted James and asked if she could join her friend, to her foster fathers' surprise. She gave him cookies. As it turned out, Chikato and his uncle were performing the show. She was alarmed when she realized what kind of magic they were doing—escapology. When they called for volunteers, she did and was chosen along with a girl named Yukiko. She and Chikato's uncle bantered, and she told Chikato they would have words later. When the performers said they could escape their bonds in five minutes, she promised Chikato a kiss if he could accomplish it. He did, and she complied, though it didn't affect her. When she returned to James, she realized he had a crush on her, to her irritation. She didn't like Chikato's next escape, either, but she was distracted by the smell of corpses. Realizing that zombies were on the way, she morphed (the first to do so) and gained the ability to see and heal others' pain. James chose not to morph until she screamed at him. Since her powers wouldn't let her harm anyone, even the zombies, Marina started helping civilians flee. Among them were George and Alan. Not recognizing her under the suit, they asked after her, and she reassured them that their daughter was safe. Angry and overwhelmed, she returned inside and ripped the heart out of one of the remaining zombies. Talking to Chikato helped calm her down somewhat. She finally collapsed from exhaustion, just as George and Alan came inside. They demanded an explanation but didn't have an acceptable one by the time she woke up. Her parents grounded her forever, twice—for lying and fighting zombies, and for kissing Chikato. Everyone headed back to Ashley's mansion for a full explanation. George carried Marina, who fell asleep on the walk. Waking up there, she told everyone that the zombies hadn't been biting anyone. That led to revealing her earlier bite, and she got grounded forever a third time. After finding out that their main enemy was the Necronomicon, Marina was pulled into a corner by George, who tried to talk to her about kissing Chikato because he thought the latter was still figuring out his sexuality. Marina exploded, and they got into a shouting match. Chikato was very embarrassed, almost panicky, which made Marina calm down and try to reassure him. They managed to work things out and headed to a local restaurant for dinner. At the Red Mermaid, the conversation turned to her brother. She was still certain he was alive. The adults left, so she and Chikato chatted for a while until a racket started in the kitchen. George, Alan and Chikato's Uncle Shotarou were arguing with the cook over the food. The teens headed in, Marina almost dying of laughter. It turned out that the food was dangerously bad, and to calm Shotarou down, Marina started taking pictures of the food, to post on the internet and as proof for when she called the health department. After the more reasonable manager fired the chef, he tried to attack Marina. George dislocated his arm and scared him away. Alan and Shoutaro took over the dinner service. Marina fell asleep in the dining room and had a nightmare about her parents' deaths. Intervening, her unicorn sent her into a dreamless sleep and took over her body to talk to the others. Marina soon woke up, and Chikato relayed the unicorn's message about wanting a name. Marina chose Serenity. A few days later, she met Karen, her brother Kyle and Yukiko after school, and dragged James into their conversation. However, she had been framed for pulling a fire alarm and had to go to detention, which delayed her when Chikato got into a fight with sorceresses Hypnoza and Kurai. Since they were using hypnotized civilians, Marina's sleep-inducing attacks were the most effective, but they also exhausted her, and she fainted again. When she woke up and found out James had again chosen not to morph, she lectured him for his recklessness. Not gaining any ground, she passed him off to Chikato, but that didn't work out either. James wanted to be yelled at, which made Marina stop. She took him back to her house to talk to Alan, and after an impromptu therapy session, they and George had dinner. Marina's school held a college fair, which brought Chikato and James inside. She offered to teach the Pink Ranger better English and started helping him immediately. They had a discussion about James's issues with them, which led to him almost leaving his display and shutting them out, despite Marina's unusually gentle attempts to get through. She opened up to him about Liam, which got her a little further. An earthquake, created by Kurai, forced them to head into battle. Once again, James failed to morph, and once again Marina yelled at him. Their discussion was only interrupted, not ended, as the battle grew more serious, and they tried and failed to form a team blaster. After fending off zombies and hypnotized woodland creatures, she was knocked out by poisonous gas from Cobra Lily. She remained woozy and rambling after the monster's destruction, passing out a second time. When she recovered fully, she found that Chikato was still unconscious, even though she couldn't see anything wrong with him. She and James took him back to Ashley's empty manor, where James's friends called on Skype. They were defensive about James's behavior, and he got upset enough to throw the phone against the wall. She made him stay for medical treatment, and he broke down crying. She told him that asking for help wasn't weak. Chikato eventually woke up, apparently none the worse for wear. Deciding she needed some guidance, Marina went to look for spellbooks. She was still frustrated with James's attitude, and that she couldn't fix it, but Serenity told her that the best way to help him would be to gently keep him from getting worse. Having found one spellbook for each Ranger, Marina went to give Chikato his. She was starting to feel useless, not being able to fight, and she didn't entirely trust Ashley, though Chikato tried to make her feel better. Personality A lot more acidic than she wants to be. Marina has a temper, even if she tries to deny it. She practices many calming activities, from massage therapy to origami to baking cookies, to try and tame her inner fire. Still, she's pretty sassy, although with a good heart. She wants to be a nice person, and she really is, she just has a sharp tongue. Arsenal *Morpher *Blue Healing Needles **Acupuncture Spray *Unicorn Zord Appearance The 16-year-old Marina is short, and a little bit bigger than the average girl in build. She has dark skin and darker eyes, but her black hair is streaked with blue. She typically wears loose blue jeans and a blue denim jacket over a lacy cameo. Thanks to her first fight, she has a scar on her cheek and another right under one eye. Category:Human Category:Blue Ranger Category:Female